


Täydellinen minulle

by Sylvalum



Category: Xenoblade Chronicles 2 (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Marriage, Suomi | Finnish, Translation
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2020-11-28 10:16:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20964896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sylvalum/pseuds/Sylvalum
Summary: Tänään on heidän hääpäivä, ja Pandoria ei ollut onnellisempi koskaan.





	Täydellinen minulle

**Author's Note:**

  * For [starchitect](https://archiveofourown.org/users/starchitect/gifts).
  * A translation of [Especially Perfect](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19989019) by [starchitect](https://archiveofourown.org/users/starchitect/pseuds/starchitect). 

> Moi! Tämä on minun ensimmäinen käännös (apua!), ja se on käännös Telethiastarin ficista "Especially Perfect". Hänen fan-fictionsa on ihana: sinä pitäisi lue sitä! :D

Tänään on unelma totta Pandorialle. Hän oli aina tiennyt hänen prinssinsä on rakastunut häntä, mutta kuulla hänen todella sanovan, että se oli jotain muuta kokonaan. 

Ja kun hän polvistui ja antoi hänelle sormus… No, Pandoria oli melkein pyörtynyt heti paikalla.

Sanomattakin on selvää, että Zeke on antanut hänelle melkein kaiken, mitä hän voi halua kymmenen vuoden aikan, jonka ajan he ovat tunteneet toisensa. Se on melkein kuin Architect oli suunnitellut Zeke olla täydellinen Driver, ja nyt täydellinen rakastaja myös.

Tämä on erikoinen hetki hänelle ja Zekelle. Pandoria aina ajatteli hän ja Zeke henkisesti naimisissa (koska he jakoivat Core Crystal sittenkin), mutta nyt… Nyt he menevät naimisiin oikeasti.

Hän ei voi odottaa.

“Oletko varmaa tästä?” Zeke kuiskaa, varo puhua papin yli.

Pandoria nyökkää onnellisena. “En ole liian varma jotain muuta elämässäni kuin tästä.”

Prinssinsä on tyytyväinen siihen. Nyt se on vain ajan kysymys.


End file.
